Missing you
by Lark4560
Summary: Fang has been ripped away from every thing he has ever known. See what it does to him. There's a twist at the end. Major Fax. Rated T


Fax

Fax

Fang stared at the T.V. His adopted mother gazed worry ridden at the son she loved. Often at times like these he would disappear. Not physically. Mentally. His dark black eyes would glaze and he would sit for hours staring at an object. And she wondered where he went during these times.

Running through Fang's mind were images. Images of The flock and Max. Gasman, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Max grinning at each other in the cave with the hawks. Max wiping tears from her eyes as she accepted a house with Mrs. Martinez and Ella. Max battling Ari before he was her brother. Her wild blond hair across her hazel eyes. Her body dodging and punching with grace and beauty so rare, so stunning he could look no where else. Gasman, laughing, his head pulled back, the blond cowlick prominent, his blue eyes dancing. Max, standing stone still, bewilderment clouding her perfect features yet enhancing them, as Jeb told her about Ari and her. Nudge, talking, her mouth open, her brown skin gleaming in the sun, asking about the world and food. Max, blond hair streaming out behind her, beautiful wings out, gliding through the air with powerful strokes, racing the clouds and laughing at the world. Angel, her blond hair wet, dripping, her blue eyes alight with excitement and mischief, as she called to the desperate flock how she could breathe underwater. Max, her soft pink lips under his, working with his, as she tried to heal him the day on the beach, with a desperate look in her eye and blood gushing from her nose, only enhancing her beauty. Iggy, his sightless blue eyes staring at the pan as he cooked, flour in his brownish blond hair, a smile dancing fleetingly on his lips, in his element, working with food the way no one else could. Three years it had been since his last kiss with Max and his last glimpse of the flock before he was torn away against his free will by Itex. Two years it had been since Itex destroyed his life, taking his black wings, cutting them off, causing him unendurable pain. One year it had been since Itex left him at an orphanage to be adopted, like some common child, not looking back to see if stayed, no longer important to them. Oh God. How he missed them. Not seeing Angel laugh as she talked with Total the Scottie she'd adopted, bit him each day. Not smelling Gazzy's …………. gift, skewered him. Not hearing Nudge talk and hoping she would shut up, stabbed him. Not knowing that Iggy was making bombs was a poison contaminating his body and mind. But not seeing Max, not smelling her, not knowing she was there, not hearing her strong melodic voice and not feeling her, seeing her killed him. He could deal with it all. With the poison, the bites, the stabs, and the skewers. But not without Max. She was his antidote, his right hand man……. women….. bird-women. She was his best friend and most importantly, the love of his life.

Fang's mother witness the dazed boy pander out of the room his black hair shaggy and his step slow, shuffling. She heard a door slid open and shut with a muffled thump as he left the house.

Fang slowly drew a breath breathing in the out side world. The world of his release. How he wished he could fly. To open his wings and cut the air. To race the wind and travel with hawks. To hunt Max down, to fly with her, to be with her. That was all he asked. He climbed a tree. Pretending the flock surrounded him as the rested he taking the first watch. The snores, the heavy breathing, the occasional fart from Gazzy, Max's peaceful face. He wanted them back. He wanted every quirk, every problem, every thought, every lost moment back. He wanted the flock. He wanted Max. He wanted his black wings. He wanted to live again. With a cry, he hurled himself out of the tree, feeling the wind rush across his face, making his eyes tear up, the whistles in his ears, the chatter of a chipmunk. How he wanted to die. To leave the pain behind, to feel it leave him and to know that never again would he feel it. He welcomed the impact on the ground, welcomed the bone crushing, welcomed the pain that would tear a cry from him, that would make this other pain, this other fear leave him because he could not take it any more. Not anymore. But no pain came. No dark oblivion. Only the swooping sensation of flight and arms catching him around his shoulders. Thin wiry arms laced with scars and muscle. Scars he knew well. Dropping him a few feet above ground the arms he knew disappeared. Fearing a dream he did not look up only gaze at the grass green and full from months of rain. A smallish white body hurled itself out of the blooming bushes. It landed on him laughing a familiar laugh and squeezed him till he could not breathe. The blue eyes peeking out from under a tell tale cowlick and a foul but wonderful sent making him crinkle his nose told him who the body was. Fang looked up gazing into the sightless eyes of his savior burning with happiness. Iggy grinned crookedly down at him. A brown whirlwind of noise erupted behind him. A ceaseless jumble of words and a quick hug with fawn feathers made Nudge so recognizable. _Welcome back long lost friend. Welcome like a stranger. Welcome back from the deep deep woods. Welcome back from danger. _Angel's little girl voice rang through his head making him smile though it was none of these who Fang deeply wished to see. To be with. Though he missed them all. _It's all right._ Murmured Angel still in his head. _We understand. She's coming._ Sure enough. Her graceful body emerged from the bushes where just before stood shadows. Her mouth set in an uncertain crooked grin, her pace an easy lope but tense, so that he knew she wanted to be with him, her blond hair in a high pony tail, though, a few wisps broke out and fell across her face, her wings half open extending wonderfully, magnificently, beautifully around her, stopping his breath and freezing his words, her hazel eyes alight dancing, joyously flickering between the reactions of the flock and to his own. And then she ran. Legs flying, wings rustling, tears leaking, smile growing ever bigger on her pink lips, eyes blazing with a hard, almost cold look. They collided awkwardly smashing together like strangers. She flung her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt, mumbling incoherent words. Fang hesitantly wrapped his own strong arms around her feeling her heartbeat and the warmth of her breath. At last, she looked up searching for answers to unasked questions. He leaned down peering into her eyes as they held him enchanted frozen with beauty. Slowly, their lips joined. It was deep, warm, long and sweet, telling of sleepless night's, heart breaks, and so much pain. It brought tears to his eyes but he did not stop for fear of losing her again. Her hand wove into his hair grabbing it pulling him closer. The other was on his shoulder clinging not wanting to let go. His own hand was on her waist pulling her closer, bowing her in half. One on her cheek holding her lips in place, though, there was no reason for her to lift away. As they broke she whispered, "You never ever leave me. Ever." And Fang nodded knowing that his life without Max would not do not anymore.

I don't own Max Ride or I'd be old balding and rich, which thank goodness I'm not though the rich part would be kinda cool I'd be able to finally get that book that I really wanted. Gosh that would be soo cool. Heh look at me I'm a regular Nudge.


End file.
